interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
English Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # Darling, sweetheart. Anagrams * * OJ Category:English two-letter words ---- Basque Verb # hit ---- Bavarian Adverb # yes ---- Catalan Pronunciation * Etymology ego Pronoun jo # I Category:Catalan pronouns ---- Czech Pronunciation * Particle # yeah, yep Synonyms * ano Antonyms * ne ---- Dutch Etymology From English yo. Interjection # hi #: Ey! - Jo! - Hey! - Hi! # bye #: Later! - Jo! - Later! - Bye! # you too #: Fijn weekend! - Jo! - Have a nice weekend! - You too! ---- Finnish Pronunciation * * * Adverb # already #: Luin kirjan jo loppuun. "I already finished the book." # now (emphasizing word) #: (impatient) Tule jo! "Come now!" See also * jopa Category:Finnish two-letter words ---- Lithuanian Pronunciation * Pronoun # his Pronoun jo # ---- Lojban Conjunction # if and only if. Joins two predicate words in a complex predicate. Derived terms * ijo * jonai Related terms * gi'o * gu'o * o ---- Norwegian Pronunciation * Adverb jo # yes; in disagreement with the last speaker. #: Du har ikke pusset tennene vel? - Jo, (det har jeg) #: You haven't brushed your teeth, have you? - Yes, I have # yes or no; expressing doubt. (colloquial) #: Vil du være med? - Jo... #: Do you want to join? - I'm not sure Usage notes ja can be interpreted as an agreement with the person replied to. jo is used instead of ja if this agreement could cause ambiguity. In example 1, agreement with the person asking the question would be the opposite of a confirmation that one actually did brush the teeth. As such ja would be ambiguous. The answer jo removes the possibility of agreement with the speaker. Related terms * jojo ---- Occitan Alternative forms * Pronunciation * Etymology From . Pronoun # I ---- Old French Alternative forms * * * * Etymology Pronoun # I Category:Old French personal pronouns ---- Spanish Interjection ¡Jo! # Used to express surprise, amazement, or confusion. #: ''Jo! I never heard anything like that before.'' #: ''Jo!, are you serious?'' #: ''Jo!, Boy!'' # stop (especially when commanding a horse or imitative thereof) ---- Swedish Interjection jo # yes; used as a disagreement to a negative statement. #: Du har inte borstat tänderna, eller hur? - Jo. #: "You haven't brushed your teeth, have you? - Yes, I have." Usage notes Ja (yes) can be interpreted as an agreement with the person replied to. Jo is used instead of ja if this agreement could cause ambiguity. In the example above agreement with the person asking the question would be the opposite of a confirmation that one actually did brush the teeth. As such ja would be ambiguous. The answer jo removes the possibility of agreement with the speaker. In northern Sweden it is however not uncommon for the word jo to be used in place of ja in all cases, at least in spoken language. ---- West Frisian Pronoun # you (polite) # your (polite) Usage notes Though it is a singular pronoun, jo takes the plural conjugation of verbs. ca:jo cs:jo da:jo de:jo et:jo el:jo es:jo eo:jo eu:jo fr:jo fy:jo ko:jo io:jo it:jo ka:jo ku:jo lt:jo li:jo hu:jo nl:jo ja:jo no:jo oc:jo pl:jo pt:jo ro:jo ru:jo scn:jo fi:jo sv:jo tr:jo uk:jo vi:jo wo:jo zh:jo